<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do it like the Siphopteron species by aroseandapen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176329">Do it like the Siphopteron species</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseandapen/pseuds/aroseandapen'>aroseandapen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Sea slug inspired sex, Smut, but not really in a sexy way tbh, mermaid au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseandapen/pseuds/aroseandapen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mermaid AU. Kaito and Kokichi have mermaid coitus. A fill for my Banned Together Bingo card: No [artistic, literary, or educational] Value</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do it like the Siphopteron species</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A couple things to note here:</p><p>1. I based it off of certain species of sea slugs, where they have two sets of sex organs--able to both impregnate and be impregnated. They actually stab each other in the head during sex to try and gain the upper hand--I decided to forgo this fact for Kaito and Kokichi here. They do have two sets of sex organs though, as all mermaids in this AU would, and they do wrestle to get the upper hand here. Just experimenting here, tbh.</p><p>2. The ‘No Value’ ruling originally was that the work had no literary, artistic, or educational value. That was my goal here. As in, it's just sex for sex sake, which I think would solidly get it a ban if it were a published work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaito wrapped his arms tight around Kokichi’s waist, bringing him in closer. Their bodies pressed against each other, with a slight lift of his hips, Kaito’s slick shaft rubbed up along Kokichi’s, only for the tip to miss and barely graze over his slit.</p><p>Kokichi let out a shivery, breathy laugh as Kaito groaned. Flicking his tail, he pressed hard against Kaito, arms twined about his neck to lock them together--and thus trap Kaito’s dick between their stomachs. The wet heat between them, throbbing against the sensitive skin where his tail met his skin, made Kokichi choke on his mirth. He mewled, resisting the urge to rise to grind against Kaito and impale himself on his hardened rod.</p><p>After all, it wouldn’t be fun to just give in that easily. And Kaito underestimated a merman of his stature anyway.</p><p>Rolling his hips and flicking his tail, he used Kaito’s shoulders as leverage to slip from the grip. Before Kaito could adjust, Kokichi’s fingers found the base of the fins on his neck. He thumbed the sensitive skin, making Kaito shudder and gasp despite himself, reactions that sent tingles down into Kokichi’s pelvic region. Kokichi smirked and let out an exaggerated moan as he continued his ministrations, until Kaito bucked his hips against him. Right where Kokichi wanted him.</p><p>Kaito groaned as Kokichi slid into him, at last able to regain his grasp on him. They embraced, Kaito crushing Kokichi against his chest, hand at the back of his head, urging him closer than their physical space allowed. Kokichi clung to him just as tight, gills flaring as the surrounding heat squeezed his dick.</p><p>They hung suspended in both water and time, until Kaito buried his face into Kokichi’s shoulder, teeth grazing over a patch of scales and dragging Kokichi back into the moment. Kaito pumped his hips, each thrust driving Kokichi deep inside him, until Kokichi was gasping and lost. Just like that, Kaito drove their mutual pleasure, even though Kokichi should’ve won.</p><p>With one last thrust, everything went white, and Kokichi’s seed spilled out into him. Kaito’s walls pulsed around him, as if to wring him dry.</p><p>Kokichi’s eyes fluttered closed, and the two mermen sunk to the ocean floor, still connected. With barely enough energy to pull out, Kokichi nuzzled his face into Kaito’s neck. His exhaustion in the aftermath left him affectionate. Kaito responded by threading his fingers through Kokichi’s hair, resuming the grooming that had led to their copulation.</p><p>Kokichi sighed, allowing himself to be content with that for a few moments before he laughed, opening his eyes to meet Kaito’s with a teasing grin.</p><p>“I got you this time,” he said, with a teasing lilt to his voice.</p><p>Kaito huffed, flicking Kokichi’s head, making him yelp in protest. “<em>This time</em>,” he stressed, challenge carrying his words. “Just wait until next time, I won’t let you get away with this again, you slippery bastard.”</p><p>If Kaito was going to give him a challenge, then Kokichi was going to rise to it. He teased the base of Kaito’s fin again, the spot that had helped him come out on top earlier. Kaito shivered, the ghost of arousal reminding him of what he’d felt earlier.</p><p>His smile only widened at the reaction he still managed to get out of Kaito just then. “Can’t wait; I’m not worried at <em>all</em>,” he said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>